Lybbarde
LYBBARDE Large Magical Beast Hit Dice: 5d10+20 (47 hp) Initiative: +3 (Dex) Speed: 35 ft AC: 15 (-1 size, +3 Dex, +3 natural) Attacks: 2 claws +10 melee, bite +5 melee, touch +5 melee Damage: Claw 1d4+6, bite 2d4+3, touch 0 and slow Face/Reach: 5 ft by 10 ft/5 ft Special Attacks: Pounce, improved grab, rake 2d4+3, slow Special Qualities: Immunities, scent Saves: Fort +8, Ref +7, Will +4 Abilities: Str 22, Dex 17, Con 18, Int 8, Wis 16, Cha 13 Skills: Balance +11, Hide +10, Jump +9, Listen +8, Move Silently +11, Spot +8 Feats: Alertness Climate/Terrain: Any plains and desert Organization: Solitary, mated pair, or pack (3-6 plus 1-4 young) Challenge Rating: 6 Treasure: None Alignment: Always neutral Advancement: 6-10 HD (Large); 11-15 HD (Huge) The lybbarde is a great predatory cat of the wastelands, celebrated in story and song for its legendary courage. This huge, sleek beast appears as a cross between a panther and a lioness, with a body length of up to 7 feet. Their long tails, which end in a tuft of hair and can be up to 6 feet in length, are prehensile and attack like whips and can slow opponents. The coat is black to dark brown on the head, back, and flanks, but mottled tan and brown on the belly and legs. The tail is always a dark color, with the furry tuft on the end being a light tan. Their eyes are large and glow green. Their mouth is filled with many long, razor-sharp teeth that hunters often wear as jewelry. The lifespan of a lybbarde is about 60 years . COMBAT Lybbardes are truly fearless combatants, stalking their prey in total silence. Its high wisdom grants it the cunning to make the best use of its powers, and exercise excellent judgment. The lybbarde’s constant mental state allows it to function normally regardless of pain, and it is never enraged or maddened by circumstance. A lybbarde will fight to defend itself, its family, and its lair, but breaks off to form a new strategy when it appears to be losing. A lybbarde can jump up to 30 feet away, and up to 20 feet in the air. This beast has amazing stamina, and it can fight for hours without tiring and seems to recover from wounds in no time. A lybbarde that loses its tail usually grows it back in about a year, but the tail loses all magical properties if severed or the beast dies. Pounce (Ex): If a lybbarde leaps upon a foe during the first round of combat, it can make a full attack even if it has already taken a move action. Improved Grab (Ex): To use this ability, the lybbarde must hit with a claw or bite attack. If it gets a hold, it can rake. Rake (Ex): A lybbarde that gets a hold can make two rake attacks (+10 melee) with its hind legs for 2d4+3 damage each. If the lybbarde pounces on an opponent, it can also rake. Slow (Su): A lybbarde that hits a creature with its touch attack can slow an opponent if the victim fails a Will save (DC 16). This ability functions as the spell, but lasts for one round. During this round, the lybbarde can make twice the normal number of normal melee attacks per round against the slowed victim. Immunities (Ex): A lybbarde’s calmed mind grants it an immunity to all forms of mind-affecting magic. Lybbardes are also immune to haste and slow spells, including the effects of another lybbarde’s tail attack. Skills: Lybbardes receive a +4 racial bonus to Balance, Hide, and Move Silently checks. TRAINING A LYBBARDE Adult lybbardes cannot be tamed, but young cubs can be made into obedient guardians. Training one of these creatures requires a successful Handle Animal check (DC 26). Lybbarde young have 2 Hit Dice and their natural attacks do half the damage of the adults. At the age of one year, they gain the slow ability. Category:Magical beasts